Meeting Enemies
by I'm Wicked Through and Through
Summary: Rogue and Remy go through a trip of MANY enemies. Some are not human, but feelings. They run into old friends and some that can be a friend to one, but an enemy to another. This is rated T for safety. Hope you enjoy! R and R! Bite Me! - Anna Marie D.
1. Escaping Enemies 1 and 2

Running is what she concentrated on. Nothing else. She couldn't distract herself with the voices chasing her. An escape was what she was looking for and this was it.

Rogue was her name and she was scared. Trask and Stryker had kidnapped her and tortured her as well as her powers. Now, after five years, she was free. Many had begged her to take them with her too, even if it meant using her curse. She would have...but it would have meant doing something they nor she would be proud of later.

Continuing to run she soon made a turn and hid as the men hurriedly ran past her. A smirk lit her face as she thought of how stupid they really were. She decided that a strong jog would suffice as she regained a little strength. Continuing onward, she still looked back to make sure they didn't follow. Rogue heard voices coming up ahead and hid in a clutter of trees and climbed. Looking down, she saw a tall blonde walking with a rugged brown haired man. The woman looked at the moon as the man gazed at her. "Chere?"

"Oui, 'Enri?"

"All mon life I been waitin' for de right femme ta come in mon life."

"So have I?"

"Well...you're mon special someone."

Henri kneeled before her and produced a ring box. Opening it, Henri asked the one question every woman waits for. "Mercy, sil vous plait marry moi."

"No matter what." Mercy said as she hugged him and kissed him briefly. "Of course I'll marry you."

Just then several guards surrounded them and produced guns. Rogue cursed herself for bringing this on the couple. "Where is the mutant?"

"What mutant, homme?" asked Henri in disgust.

"The mutant that is hiding in these very swamps with the power to kill us all if she wanted to. Everyone search the area. Don't stop until you find the blasted piece of crap."

Several of the soldiers left to look around except for five. The man who had talked to Mercy and Henri started looking up in the trees until he spotted her. ~Oh, snap!!~ "Soldiers!"

They started shooting at her until she lept out of the tree and onto the ground. She groaned when she realised she must of broken a rib...or two.

"Nice try." the soldier said as it towered over her.

"Whoa, homme. You found dis femme on OUR land. Eit'er you get our permission t' take 'er, or get lost." ordered Henri.

Mercy knelt down to Rogue and tried to see her wounds, but the southern jerked away. "The mutant doesn't even want to be near you."

'Maybeh that's 'cause o' mah powers." Rogue sneered.

The soldiers were taken aback. Rogue never talked; not even when she was tortured. "Get lost, hommes!" Mercy shouted.

The men turned around and started walking away unwillingly, they had not wanted to get on the opposing side of Rogue's power so they agreed. Mercy looked at the torn, broken and hurt girl that lay before her. "Are y' okay, chere?" she asked.

"Ah have had betteh days. None come ta mahnd, but ah have. 'Least ah hope so."

"Y' don't remember?" Henri asked.

"Ah've been in Stahker's and Trask's grasps foer fahve years. Ah don' remembeh mah last name." Rogue said.

"Mon word." Mercy said in surprise.

"Ya get use ta it."

Rogue got up and straightened what was left of her clothes and started to leave. "Petite?" Henri said as he tried to grab her elbow.

"NO!!" Rogue said as she jerked away. "Don' touch meh!"

"He ain' gonna hurt y', chere." Mercy reassured.

"Not 'im. Its meh."

"What?" Henri asked.

"Look ah appreciate ya savin' mah lahfe from the gahs with problems, but ya don' e'en know meh."

"I'm Henri, she's Mercy. Y' are?" Henri said with a smile.

"Not gonna fall for that, shugah, but mah new name is Rogue."

"Mercy?"

"Already on it." said Mercy as she put her phone to her ear.

The phone continued to ring and then Mercy heard Tante Mattie's voice. "Bonjour?"

"'Ello, Mattie. We jus' found a fille wit' many injuries and maybe a few broken bones. She has shredded clothes and small body. Her name is Rogue and she is-. Chere, how old are y'?"

"Twenty-one."

"Twenty-une. Non, she don want any 'elp. Oui, we insisted. Oui, she is a mutant. Non, she was runnin' from some soldiers. I- Tante- Non we didn'- Oui Tante."

Mercy hung up the phone and looked at Henri. "She said t' bring 'er o'er no matter what."

"Y' gonna come, or do we do it forcefully?" Henri asked only half joking.

"Ah ain' gonna. Sheh can' help meh. Ah appreciate ya savin' mah lahfe, but-"

Rogue was cut off by Henri gently slinging Rogue over his shoulder. "HEY!!"

"Desole, chere. We are tryin' t' help y' an' dose wounds." Mercy said as she looked at Rogue's position.

"Then put meh down." Rogue said.

"Non." Henri said.

"Is this the best way ta spend the nahght y'all get engaged?"

"We'll make it up." Mercy said with a wink.

"Ugh. Love is wasted on the morons."

'Y' change y' mind when y' find love, Rogue." The lovers said together.

"Lahke ah eveh will." Rogue muttered under her breath.

It was silent after that and it took about a half hour until they had arrived. Right as Henri had set Rogue down so they could walk inside she sensed/smelled a presence and stood in front of them right as a bullet was shot. The bullet started heading for them without the couple really seeing it. She took action and stopped it telekinetically. Mercy saw the bullet and looked at Rogue shocked.

From the lack of strength, Rogue released the bullet and it landed in her chest. She fell on the ground and Mercy ran inside for Tante while Henri tried to help her, Soon she saw a woman coming to her aid and then everything went black.


	2. Remy's Back in Action

Remy and Jean Luc had just finished an outstanding heist, so he was heading back to the Thieves Guild Mansion. While he rode his motorcycle he thought of a belle southern femme. As he thought about her he tried to think of another way to "accidentally" see her again. Minutes passed and then he parked in the garage. he got off and started walking inside only to see Mercy, Henri and Tante Mattie running around with healing supplies. "Qui's goin' on?"

"Henri and moi met a mutant, but she is injured and we be tryin' ta help her."

"Her? Dis be a fille?"

"Femme. She be a BELLE femme." said Emil as he walked out of a room.

"Will someone stop an' tell moi what in de WORLD is goin' on?" Remy shouted above the ruckus.

Tante stopped and glared at him. "You wanna find out 'bout her? Den ask de new engaged couple."

"Congratulations. It's 'bout time." Remy said as he kissed Mercy's cheek and hugged Henri brotherly.

"Come on, Mercy. Rogue needs dat bullet out o' her."

"Did y' just say Rogue, Tante?"

"Oui. We been helpin' de femme for o'er duex hours. Why?"

Remy ran into the room Emil had just left and saw Rogue's broken form. "CHERE!?"

Remy saw her move slightly, but besides that...nothing. "Remy?"

He turned to see Jean Luc waiting paitently by the door. "What, Jean Luc?"

"She de femme y' can' stop talkin' 'bout?"

"Oui. I love her more den y' know, pere."

"Stand back!! Tante said as she rushed into the room.

Remy turned to the door to see Jean Luc waiting patiently by the door. "Oui, pere?"

"Dis is de femme dat helped y' save mon butt." Jean Luc stated.

"Oui. She is de same femme."

The old woman hurried to Rogue's side and stuck an i.v. in her arm and started pulling out new bandages. "Rembrandt Etienne Lebeau, y' get your butt o'er here right now! Someone needs ta help moi while de ot'ers keep Stryker and Trask busy."

"Dey here!?!" asked/yelled Jean Luc.

"Oui. Now get. Remy can 'elp moi and den she can shoo dem off."

Remy looked shockingly at Mattie as she ushered him to Rogue's side. "Get rid o' what is left o' her clothes." Tante instructed.

"Qui? Tante...Remy don' t'ink dat is de best idea. Mas maybe Emil-"

"Non time. Dis femme is losing blood and fast. Eit'er y' help or she die."

"Oui, Tante Mattie."

Remy looked at what was left of Rogue's clothing and held back a groan. This was going to be near impossible for him. Raising a hand to her shredded/ burned shirt, he removed what was left of the sleeve and slowly pulled it down her arm. A slight groan escaped his throat as he saw her shirt follow her sleeve. The lower it went was tough on him and when it reached her waist he hurriedly removed it and what was left of her sweat pants. "Y' okay, Remy?"

"O-oui Mattie. Remy be fine." Remy lied through his teeth.

"Good. I need y' t' look at de bullet wound in her chest. See 'ow deep it is."

~ Is dis woman trying to kill 'im?~ Remy looked at her chest. The wound was right under her breasts and Remy almost took her then and there if it weren't for his stinking Tante. As he lightly touched around the wound with his gloved hand he saw her move in pain. Out of shock he quickly moved his hand, but saw tht she was still asleep. ~If de femme wakes up Remy be so dead.~

He decided it was safe and looked at his chere's bloody chest. Again there was a deep moan, but Remy ignored it as he tried to clear the blood. Just then a pale and smooth hand reached his and he looked up to see Rogue's intense, emerald eyes staring at him. "What the heck are ya doin', Swamp Rat?"


	3. Questions and Fighting

Remy stared at Rogue's un-gloved hand as it rested on top of his un-gloved hand.

"What are ya doin', Swamp Rat?" she repeated.

"Y-Y' have a bullet wound an' Remy was cleaning it." he stuttered. "Remy was about t' ask y' how y' can touch moi."

"Things changed since Blood Moon Bayou."

Just then Tante Mattie turned back around to see the little encounter. "Ah petite, y' finally be awake."

"Y-yeah. Where am ah?"

"You're in de T'ieves Guild Mansion, mon chere." he said after kissing her hand.

"Whah?"

"Mercy an' Henri saw y' in de swamps. An' were helpin' y'."

"Oh."

"Relax, chere. We'll fix y' up an' den while y' heal y' can stay here." reassured Remy.

"Ah can' do that."

"We insist." said Tante Mattie.

"Look ah-"

"Mon cherie would love t'." he said as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"No, ah-"

"Good. I'll get your room ready." said Tante after she finished the last bandage.

After she left the room, Remy turned her toward him, carefully. 'We got some catchin' up t' do, chere."

"Well weh haven't seen each other in over six years. What did ya expect?" she asked with a smirk.

"Rogue...what happened?"

"Easeh. Apocolypse came, weh defeated 'im. Afteh that ah got captured, escaped, got shot protectin' yar famileh and now weh are up to the present."

"Seriously, chere. Tell moi."

"Ummmm...maybe later."

"But, chere-"

"No. We'll talk, but not now. There is to much to talk 'bout an' rahght now yar famileh needs help." said Rogue as she flew to the door.

"Chere?"

"Yeah?"

"You're flying."

"Ah said weh have alot ta talk about, Cajun."

She flew out of the room and when the two men saw her, they sent twenty soldiers around her. "That it, shugah?"

"Shoot." said Stryker.

All the soldiers shot at her, but she transported to behind Trask and held an ungloved hand to his forehead. It almost touched his forhead and he almost coward in fear. "Leave this famileh ALONE!!"

Trask struggled against her and the Lebeau's looked at her in shock. "Ya can' threaten a famileh that has nothin' ta do with meh."

"If you come with us then we'll leave them alone." said Stryker as he planted a gun at her head. "Shoot. Ah'd lahke ta see ya trah."

The gun blasted and Remy looked shocked as she just stood there and blood poured out of a wound in her head. "Ya shood of thought about an adamantium skeleton afteh this little disagreement."

Rogue touched Trask and then Stryker. Immediately they fell to the ground and the shoulders grabbed the two and rushed out. Rogue looked at the thieves and laughed at their strange looks. The bullet fell to the ground and her wound healed up. "Ah got more than enough explainin' ta do, don't ah?"


	4. She needed, He wanted

Remy dragged her to his room and pushed her onto the bed. "Look, Remy-"

"Y' do got some explainin' to do, Chere."

Rogue looked into his eyes and saw the pain they held. "What do ya wanna know?"

"How did y' get t' New Orleans?"

"Look...a year afteh ya took meh here the Apocalypse happened. S.H.E.I.L.D needed us an' weh eventually stopped 'im. What weh didn' know is that they were helpin' Trask. Onleh two months afteh all that happened...he took meh, Bobby, Sam and Jamie. No one else was there to help and weh weren' expectin' it. Theh othehs dahd there an now ah escaped. Yar up ta the present."

Remy could sense her discomfort, so he brought her into his arms. He squeezed her tight and ran a hand through her hair. She silently cried for her friends and he prayed that she wouldn't suffer more. "Shhh, chere. It's alright. You'll be alright, chere."

He put a finger under her chin and raised her head, so she could look him in the eye."A-ah don' care what happens to meh. It's mah famileh ah'm worrehd 'bout."

She looked so vulnerable to him. He would have done anything to take that look away. "Chere, Remy know dat your strength has weakened, but no one could stop what dey did."

"Ah coulda trahd. Ah coulda done something."

He let her push him away and stare out the window. When he thought she had calmed down he walked to her side. An arm wrapped around her waist and she realised that he was actually worried. "Let moi look at your bullet wound, chere."

She walked to his bed and removed a sweatshirt she had slipped on before going out there. The bandage was already soaked in blood, so he gently removed it. She gasped in pain when he repeatedly unwound it from her chest. "Desloe, chere. De wrap has to come off, or it will get infected."

"A-ah know. It ju-just hurts lahke-AH!"

Her sentence was cut short when the bandage came off completely and there was a deep bruise surrounding the wound. "Dang, chere."

"Well, someone had ta protect yar bro and soon-ta-be sisteh."

He smiled and got out fresh bandages. She let him rebandage her, but her fists turned white with pain. When he was done he saw her face had gone ghost white from the memories. Trying to comfort her, he cupped her face and turned her to him. Remy looked into her eyes and saw the suffering and pain she had been through; the hatred she had for those men and the guilt she felt for not being able to save her family. "Dis wasn' your fault, mon cherie."

"Yes, it was. Ah did nothin' except free mahself."

"If y' had tried t' save dem, den y' woulda died."

She tried breaking his gaze, but he looked intently at her. "Remy ah-"

She was cut off by his lips pressing against hers. Rogue tried to not enjoy the kiss, but it was nearly impossible. His arms wrapped around her protectively and she left safe in his arms. Eventually, she pushed her hands against his chest and away from her. "Remy, thi-this wasn' what ah was expectin'."

"Non, but I wanted y' more den anyt'in' else."

---------

Sorry, I made this so short, but I couldn' think of anythin' else. She needed comfort and he needed her. Best cliffhanger I could do. Hope you liked it. Update will be made soon.


	5. 2 Enemy near, Two broken hearts here

As Rogue slept in her room, Remy went downstairs and got a glass of water. It was one in the morning and killer on him when he woke up like this. just then there was a knock on the front door and his glass fell out of his hand. "Merde!" he exclaimed due to the glass shattering across the floor.

He quickly walked to the door and opened it to reveal John and Piotr. "'Ello mate!"

"Quoi are y' doin' here, Johnny-boy?"

"Sorry comrade, but John couldn' wait to see you. PLus we got some news. Let us in, da?"

"Fine. Go on up to mon room an' Remy'll meet you dere."

After Remy had cleaned up the glass and made sure no one woke from the Australian's shouting, he headed up to his room only to pass Rogue's and see the boys standing there. He slipped inside and looked at her. She looked so peaceful and safe. It was hard to imagine that only a day or two ago she was in Trask's and Stryker's grasps. John walked up to Rogue's bed and moved a strand of hair from her face. "That got to be the bonniest shelia I ever seen." he whispered.

"You've seen her before, homme."

"We have?" the two asked in unision.

"Apocolypse?"

"Oh." they said.

"Let's go to mon room an' chat, oui?" Remy said as he led the boys out, so Rogue could have her piece.

As soon as they were seated, Remy was bombarded with questions. "MATE!!!! When in the world did she get here?"

"Une or deaux days ago. She been hurt bad an' is healin' here. After dat...she go back to do X-men."

"Dat not true comrade. We will help you win de girl's heart." Piotr objected.

"Non. Besides she's probably just a challenge for moi. She de only femme who can withstand mon charms."

"Your head tells you that, but not your heart, mate."

"We not be in one o' your romance novels, Johnny-boy. Besides, Remy be Le Diable Blanc! Non une femme can get to mon heart."

"In some ways that's good, mate. In others...that's bad."

"How?"

"Bella be back, mate. She back and wants revenge."

"Da. She won' leave us alone unless we take her to ya."

"Mon dieu."

"What exactly got ya on her bad side, mate?"

"Don' tell Rogue, but Bella be mon x-fiance. I left her at the alter an' dat's where I met Magneto. It was eit'er marry an assassin, or join a group cause dat I didn' believe in. Y' bot' know which one I chose."

"But is Rogue de same way for you?" Piotr asked.

"I-I honestly don' know, homme."

The mostly closed door opened to reveal a duffel bag on the floor and the feet of Rogue by its side. She had heard the whole thing and a hard glare was on her face. "Chere!"

"Thanks, Remy. Or should ah say, Gambit? John was theh one that woke meh from his screamin'. Tell theh othehs thanks for theh healin'."

"Rogue, let moi explain."

"Nothin' ta explain. Ah was onleh a challenge for ya an' ah know that now." she said as she slung the duffel bag over her shoulder and left.

Remy tried to follow her, but something was stopping him. He looked up to see she was using tk. then she left. Out of his house and life.

...Or was she?

-------

Sorry about leaving the question. Had to leave ya on your toes as well as I could. Hope you like it. PLease review and tell me what you think.


	6. Wounds and Unconciousness

Remy walked the streets of the French Quarter as he looked for Rogue. He never ment for this to happen, but it did. As he took a turn he came across a fist fight. Looking to see who was part of the fight, his jaw dropped. Rogue and Belladonna. Of all people?? "Chere?"

Both girls looked to him and while Rogue glared, Bella gave him a flirtatious smile. While she was distracted Rogue tried leaving, but Bella looked and pulled out a knife. She struck Rogue in the shoulder and the southerner ground her teeth in pain. "CHERE!!" Remy said as he ran to her side.

"Why if it isn' the famous Remy Lebeau." Bella said as she tasted his name on her tongue.

The crowd hurriedly dispersed until it was only them three. " Oui, chere. It is moi. Now why'd ya do dis?"

"De femme went to far. She said dat a femme like moi couldn't possibleh beat her and so-"

"Lahst ah checked ah was walkin' outta a bookstore an' then ya shoved meh outta yar way. Ah said that ya should chill."

"Den dis happened?" Remy guessed.

"Pretty much, cherie."

Remy glared at Bella as he helped Rogue up. She hurriedly pulled the knife out of her chest and screamed. He held her as blood oozed out of her shoulder. Bella walked up to Remy and placed a hand on his shoulder, lightly. "De petite une seems fine, remy. Let's go back to mon place an' she can take care o' her wounds."

Rogue glared hard at her and gripped her shoulder. "Go ahead, swamp rat. Y'all go have fun. Ah'm fahne."

Remy noticed the blood turning her hand red and vigerously shook his head "no." "Chere, ya need moi."

"No, ah don'."

Bella started pulling his elbow as she tried walking away. "See, chere. She's fine. De femme can take care o' herself."

Rogue tried standing, but her knees bulked under her and Remy caught her before she fell on her butt. "Mmhmm. Y' sure can take care o' y'self, chere."

She tried removing his arm as he pulled up, but he was stronger. "Ya can let go."

"Non. Remy be comfortable."

Bella glared at the couple and turned Remy to her. " 'Ello, chere." she said expectantly.

"Oui, Bella?"

She smirked and kissed his lips. Rogue turned her head away and slightly blushed. His hand loosened around her because he was so suprised. She used this to her advantage and released his grip. Hurriedly, she walked out of his reached and he broke the kiss and then looked at her.

Rogue was leaning against a tree and looking away from them. Her hand was tightly gripping her shoulder and her knuckles were white from the pain. "Chere?"

"Ah'm fahne. Go hang out with Bella." she started to go, but he quickly rapped a hand around her waist.

Groaning in pain, rogue used her other hand to grip it. He wished he could make her groan in other ways. "Desole, chere."

"Ferget it."

Bella waited impatiently while they talked. "Remy?"

"Go home, Bella." Remy instructed.

"NON!!! Y' don' boss 'round de Asassin princees."

"That's what sheh tol' meh before this started."

Remy helped her stand straight while Bella sauntered over to him. "Come on, chere. She don' need y'."

He shoved her away and kept a secure hand around Rogue. "Non, Bella. We be goin' home."

Rogue watched as Bella glared at her then smirked at Reemy. "I'll wait, Rems. She non different from de ot'er one night stands."

When Rogue heard this she tried to hide her fury, but failed miserably. Taking it as far as she could, she released his grip with her super strengtha and the two looked at her in shock. "Ah played fair bah not usin' powehs. I f ah did ya woulda been dead, so wah don' ya shut up?" Rogue suggested.

As she left the two Remy went to catch up with her. "Chere, wait!"

"Fer what?"

He caught up with her and turned her. "Moi."

Then things went black around her as she fell into unconciousness.


	7. Answers and Enemy 3

He looked at Rogue's pale form as it fell into his arms. "Merde!!" he exclaimed.

Quickly, Remy picked her up and rushed down the streets. When he saw Emil a smile crossed his face. "Emil!!"

Emil turned his head and walked over to his cousin. "Remy, did y' hear 'bout de fight goin' on at-" Emil didn't finish his sentence when he saw Rogue. "Does de femme e'er stay outta trouble?" he asked curiously.

"Don' know, homme. She is an X-man. Remy try 'n' dey be VERY hard t' kill."

"I've heard. What do y' need moi t' do?"

"Drive us back 'ome."

"A please would be nice every once in a while."

"Please shut up."

Emil smirked and led them to his toyota truck and unlocked the doors. He helped Remy get in and then hand Rogue to him. Remy propped her head in his lap while her legs layed on the other leats. "Drive homme."

Emil glared at the extra pushy Remy and started taking them home. Remy saw a strand of hair in front of Rogue's eyes and he slowly removed it while lightly touching her cheek. He loved the feeling of her soft skin against his. As he started day-dreaming about him and her he was shaken by Emil. "Y' okay, homme?"

"Ou-oui. Remy be fine."

"Y' seemed t' zone out fer a sec."

"'M fine, Emil." Remy insisted. "Jus' hopin' she'll be okay."

"Well dat's a new one."

"Quoi?"

"Y' usually let someone else take care o' trouble. Now y' purposefully are puttin' y'self in de middle o' it."

"Do moi a favor an' jus' shut up." said Remy as he got out of the car and carried Rogue inside. He ran inside and brought Rogue up to her room. Laying her on the bed, he pulled out the room's emergency first aid kit. (For stuff like Assasin business.) Pulling out several bandages, he checked for her pulse and found it very weak. "Chere? Please say somethin'."

"Ya're a moron." she whispered as she slowly woke back up.

"Do moi a favor, chere, an' STAY awake."

She smirked, but her eyes slowly drooped. "Non, chere. Y' gotta stay awake."

"Thanks, Remy. Ah appreciate this." she said as she coughed up blood...again. (Deja vu anyone?)

"Dis is not'in'. Jus' stay awake an' we call it e'en."

"Tell me bout, Bella."

Remy stopped bandaging her and looked into her deep emeralds. "De whole truth? Like a confession?"

"Call it what ya want."

Remy continued to bandage her and didn't make eye contact as he said, "Well, chere. Where does Remy start?"

"Some start at the beginning, shugah."

He chuckled and said, "Well, de Thieves Guild and Assasins wanted a peace treaty, but only believed it could be achieved by marriage. Didn't seem fit for Henri to divorce Mercy an' dere be no femme o'er here dat young enough for marriage...so moi an' Bella be de next in line. She was extatic 'bout it...but moi? Not so much. Remy wasn' ready for marriage. Not yet 'tleast. Still, Remy went along wit' de scheme. Well...de night o de weddin' Julien came an' declared no weddin'. He challenged moi to a duel. One or de ot'er would win while de ot'er died."

"Ah'm sorreh, Remy." she said. "Please continue."

"What is dere to say? He made a low blow an' brought out a knife. Remy dodged and charged de knife, but when it blew up...well...so did Julien. Bella swore her revenge an' when Remy came back after Blood Moon Bayou...she did."

"How, shugah?"

"Well it took some time, but she did today."

"Huh?"

"Y', chere. She hurt y' an' dat was horrible."

"Fer ya?" she asked in disbelief as she coughed up more blood.

"Oui, chere. Remy was frakin' out 'bout y'." he said as he finished the bandaging.

Emil just came inside and smirked as he hid in the shadows. "Shugah...ya don' need ta lah 'bout bein' worried. Ya shoulda glone with Bella."

"NON!! I wanted to help y'."

"Remy?"

"Oui?"

"Ya jus' spoke in first person."

"Y' bring out the best in me, chere. Now...y' gonna tell moi 'ow y' got dat much strength?"

"Some otheh tahme, swamp rat."

What happen' t' shugah?"

"Ya wore it out."

Remy laughed at this, but stopped when he heard a whistle from the corner. ~Emil!!~ Emil came out from the shadows and was grinning at the happy couple. "Hey, Remy?"

"Oui."

"We got a problem downstairs. Some guy sayin' he lookin' for a "stripes" and "gumbo"."

Remy and Rogue looked at eachother simultaniously before saying "Logan."


	8. Freaking Out and Second Thoughts

Remy hurried downstairs followed by a weak Rogue. Logan saw the two and rushed by Tante and Jean Luc. He lifted Remy into the air and shoved him into a wall. Claws extracted from his other hand and he pushed them under his chin. "Look, homme. Y' got it all wrong."

"I got nothin' wrong, cajun. You and Stripes, same house, her bloody, looks pretty suspicious to me."

"Logan, ya got it all wrong." Rogue reassured.

Logan looked at her and his eyes widened. "Are you alright, stripes?" he said as he let go of Remy to inspect her.

"Ah'm fahne, but yar bein' o'er parenoid."

"No, I'm not. Now you are goin' to use my powers and heal yourself up." he said as he removed a glove.

"No, shugah. Remy an' his famileh helped meh get back on meh feet afteh the episode."

"They did?"

"Oui, we did Logan." Remy said as he walked up to Rogue's side.

"Get your paws off her, gumbo."

"Logan, please." Rogue begged.

"What? He got ya here and now you got our home."

Logan started grabbing her elbow and pulling her out, but she screamed in pain and fell on the ground. "CHERE!!" Remy said as he rushed to her side.

Logan looked at Rogue with raised eyebrows and knelt by her. "Absorb me, Rogue."

"An' get anotheh psahcke? Ah think not."

"Chere...he might be right." Remy said as he touched her un-injured sholder.

"What?" she asked as she yanked her body away from his reach.

"Well, chere, y' are in pain. Dis would help."

"Y'all both are insane!!! Logan, ya were there when ah los' control!!"

"Quoi?"

"Ah los' control when mah psahkes wanted ta take o'er mah bodeh."

"Den non. Don' take his powers."

"Who gave ya the right to tell her what to do?"

Rogue rolled her eyes while the two men fought over what she should do. ~Well, ain' this peachy?~ she thought. She quickly and quietly slid out from under them and stood by the door. They hardly noticed until the door slammed shut. Remy looked at the door while Logan looked at where she once lay.

"Condamner." Remy said as he rushed outside.

"I don't know what you said, but you said it."

They ran to the swamps and saw Rogue sitting on a swing attached to a tree. She slowly rocked herself on the swing. Back and forth. It was bringing thoughts to Remy's head and he shook it roughly. Immediatly he went behind the swing and lightly pushed it. Rogue abrubtly turned his head and glared at the two. "What do y'all want?"

"Look, Stripes. I'm sorry. We've been so worried that something happened. That one of you got killed and-"

Logan stopped his sentence when he saw her face pale. Remy noticed too and looked her in the eye. "Chere, stay wit moi. It wasn' your fault. Dey weren' strong enough."

"Ah coulda done somethin'. It's mah fault. They're dead 'cause o' meh. " she said as if she was in her own little world.

Remy knelt in front of her and cupped her face in his hands. "Non, cherie. It wasn' your fault. If y did somethin' den all o' y' would be dead."

"Step back, cajun." said Logan as he shoved Remy away.

Logan looked her in the eye and grabbed her lower arms. "Listen to me, stripes. They weren't tough. They didn't stand a chance."

Rogue seemed to be ignoring his words as pain filled her sad eyes and a tear slipped down her cheek. "It's mah fault. Ah shoulda stayed. They're dead 'cause o' meh."

Remy walked to Rogue and turned her toward him. "Non, chere. Dat's a lie an' y' know it. It was never ment ta be your fault." he said as he brought her into a soft, but secure hug.

By now Rogue was in complete tears and clutching Remy's shirt. "Oh, Remy."

He ran a gentle hand through her hair and gave Logan a dead eye as he stood. "Ya did good, cajun. I may have been wrong about ya."

"Non. Remy know what it like to experience death an' Remy knows what it like ta go ta Hell an' come back. Remy knows how she feel." he sayed as he looked down at the woman in his arms.

"Remy..." Rogue whispered.

"Oui, chere?"

"Thanks. Ah don' know what woulda happened if ya weren' here."

"It fine, chere. Let's jus' concentrate on calmin' ya down."

Logan looked at the couple and decided Charles would need a VERY important call.


	9. Phone Calls and Dr Essex aka Enemy 4

Logan walked back inside and asked Jean Luc for a phone. He reluctantly gave him one and waked outside. Turning towards the window and watching Remy and Rogue, he dialed the number and waited for a response. "Like, this is Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. How may I help, like, you?"

"Half- pint, since when are you this polite?"

"LOGAN!! Like, oh my god!!! Did you find her?"

"Oh, I found her. Her and an...acquaintance."

"Really? Who?"

"Just put Chuck on."

"Like, touchy. Fine. Here he is."

Kitty's voice left and Charles' voice said, "Logan? How is she?"

"I thought you were telepathic."

"I thought you knew I could have sent Scott."

"She's...changed, Chuck. Half her body is injured while the other half looks starved. Today...something happened. Stripes was blaming herself about what happened to Sam, Bobby, and Jamie."

"I was afraid of that. How did you get her to stop?"

"I didn't. Though I wish this guy didn't either."

"Who did, Logan? It is very important that we know. He may need to come back with us."

"It's Gambit, Chuck. The same Gambit that kidnapped her."

"But he also helped her, Logan."

"I'm watching them right now. He looks oddly cozy with her in his arms."

"They're touching?"

"If you call cupping cheeks, kissing foreheads, and hugging securely 'touching'...then yes." Logan said sarcastically.

"Well, Logan. I'm surprised Gambit isn't a corpse yet."

"I've tried. Stripes keeps getting in the way."

"Don't hurt him, Logan. I have a feeling that he'll help her. Try and get them back here soon."

"Don't I always, Chuck?"

"Under more gentler terms, Logan." Charles warned.

"Yeah, yeah. Give me 'till the end of the week. By then I'll get them back. If not, bring Half-pint and 'Ro."

"Goodbye, Logan."

Logan hung up the phone and watched the two southerners. Gambit was touching her. He was touching HIS Stripes. Touching. His. Stripes. The boy was going to have a hard time living. Just as Logan was heading to the door the same phone rang. Grudgingly, he picked up the phone and said, "Hello, bub?"

"I am looking for a Rogue and Remy. This is suppost to be where they are staying here."

"Who is this?" Logan asked suspiciously.

"Essex. Dr. Essex."

Logan dropped the phone.

---------

Wow! Who could this Essex be? How can he freak Logan out so much? Take a guess and REVIEW. Sorry it is so short, but it got straight to the point. (I know that half of you DO know who Essex is, but please don't ruin it for anyone else.


	10. Sinsiter, Tranqualizers, and Old Friends

Logan's face paled when he picked the phone up. "Essex? Sounds like a pretty strange name."

"So does the name James Logan Howlett."

"Who's that?"

"Oh, don't tell me that you don't een know your own name, James. A shame that you don't know who you truly are."

"What do you want with them?" Logan ordered.

"Since when do I ever tell an _expirement _what I'm doing?"

Just then a light hand touched his shoulder and he turned to see Rogue's hand on his shoulder with Remy's hand around her waist. "Ya okay, Logan?"

"Y-yeah. Some bastard is on the phone and I'm tellin' him to get lost."

"Let moi take care o' it, homme." Remy said as he snatched the phone from Logan's hand.

"Gumbo, I wouldn'-"

"'Ello?"

"Well, hello, Gambit. How great to hear you again."

Remy immediately paled and said, "Quoi'est-ce que tu fais?!"

"Oh, nothing, Gambit. I'm actually wanting to reminisc over the years you worked for me."

"Y' do dat an' Hell will have a new occupant y' manipulative, ba'tard!"

"Such language to the man that helped you control your powers." Sinister tsked at him. (Essex and Sinister are the same people for those who are total morons)

"Forget it! y' not gettin' anyt'in' from moi!!"

"How is it that you think I want you?"

Remy immediately looked at Rogue and tightened his grip on her, as if that would help. She looked at him worriedly, but stopped when Logan started pulling her out of the room. "Ah ain' some weakling that can' help herself!! Ah wan' ta know who is on the phone rahght now!!"

"Not a problem, Rogue." said a calm voice from behind Logan.

Rogue's eyes widened when she saw a man with red eyes, pale skin, and black hair step forward. Remy was out of the other room faster than you can blink. He stood in front of Rogue and extended his staff. Logan extended his claws and they both shot glares at Sinister. "Wow. Besahdes worrehin' 'bout meh y'all hate this gahs guts. What're y'all gonna have in common next?"

"The girl shows promise, Gambit. James, it has been such a long time. How are those memories?"

"I think some might come back once I kill the man who helped destroy them!"

"Well, Gambit, how do you think Rogue will feel once she knows your secrets?"

"What's heh talkin' 'bout y'all?"

"My dear girl...you are in a trap and there is no way out." said Sinister as a bare hand touched her cheek.

Harpoon showed himself to be the man touching her. She creamed as memories flooded her mind; taking over. "CHERE!!"

"STRIPES!!!"

"Agree to not attack and he'll let go."

Rogue's eyes turned brown as his psyche took over. "Oui! OUI!"

"FINE!! YOU WIN!!"

Harpoon pulled out a tranquilizer and stuck it in Rogue's neck. She slumped to the ground and Remy layed her on his lap. "What do you want Essex?"

"Always to the point, James. So intersting. You didn't even ask WHY I am here."

"Amuse us, homme." Remy spat as he looked at Rogue's pale form.

"Fine. Vertigo, weaken James. Riptide, take Gambit. Harpoon, take her." ordered Sinister.

Immediately the goons took action. Vertigo used her powers and Remy saw Logan fall to the ground while clutching his head. Riptide grabbed Remy's arms, but he fought back. Taking an advantage, Harpoon grabbed Rogue and held a harpoon (hence the codename) to her throat. Remy and Logan both calmed down as long as Rogue stayed alive. "Funny. They seem very found of the skunk." said Riptide as he punched Rogue's chest.

Both men lunged forward, but Vertigo stopped them with her powers. They fell to the ground, clutching their heads in pain. "Never have I seen such fondness for a specimen." said Sinister as he held Rogue's striped hair with interest.

"NON!! Let her go!" Remy said as Riptide came and chained them with adamantium.

"You are in no position to give orders, Gambit."

"Does dat matter? Remy'll still kick your-"

"Shut it, Cajun. We don't need more trouble than we already have." Logan said as Riptide purposely tightened the adamantium more than necessary.

"Where is mon famille?"

"Well...they were in the way, so Vertigo and Riptide took care of them. Harpoon, get Hypna and Shadow. They'll help with Gambit."

"Who are dey? Couple o' new hommes o' yours?" Remy said after Harpoon gave Rogue to Vertigo and left.

"I'd like to think were femmes, love." said a british woman from behind.

He turned and saw Hypna and Shadow a.k.a Remy's old friends. "MERDE!!"

"Ya got that right." said Hypna a.k.a Krista.

She kneeled before Remy and stared into his red on black eyes. Kirsta was the first besides Rogue to not run from his eyes. Cellya a.k.a Shadow just so happened to be Krista's friend and loved the color black. As Remy stared pleadingly at Krista she winked? What the heck? "Sinister...they're useless."

"How would you know Hypna?" sneered Riptide.

"Easy. They couldn' get past ya." Krista said.

Everyone chuckled or smirked at this as Cellya walked over to Rogue. "She's weak from no control, but easily can control it."

Sinister smiled when he heard this. "Good to know."

"Remy be guessin' dat dey're de brains o' your group."

Cellya looked at him and he realised the pain hiding behind the hatred. Krista had tears hiding behind her eyes, almost as if she knew what was going to happen. "Let me talk to Rogue. She has to be awake willingly though." said Krista.

"Why should we?" asked Vertigo.

"Because without me there is no way of gettin' by!" Krista shouted. "You're just a girl with an overgrown voice if it wasn' for the brains done by ME, CELLYA, and SINISTER!! Why not do us a favor and shut up what you call a mouth!?"

Vertigo was taken aback by this fierce Krista. Usually she would stick to silence and regret while telling them what to do. Remy smirked at Vertigo's silent. Finally, the opposite of her powers! The others left besides Cellya and the boys. Krista removed the tranqualizer and Rogue slowly woke up. "Wh-what is goin' on?"

"Your bein' kidnapped, but we need you to trust us." said Cellya.

Rogue only nodded untrustingly.

-----  
I am on a roll of chapters this week! Well, longer than the others, but still as descriptive.


	11. Information Told

"Well this will go well." said Cellya as Krista tried to talk some sense into her.

"What do y' mean, petite une."

"Don't call me that. What I mean by it is that Sinister has things planned for your little Rogue."

"She not mon-"

"But you want her to be."

"How did-"

"Most people can read you like a book if they have known you long enough."

"Cellya-"

"Shut it, love. Here comes the boss."

Sinister walked in right as Krista put the tranqualizer in her neck. "We ready to go?"

"Well, she ain't gonna get any better, so yeah." said Krista as she stood.

"Riptide, you'll take James with you while Shadow and Hypna take the other two." Sinister instructed.

Krista looked painfully between Logan and Remy before saying, "Okay. You go ahead."

When everyone left the two captives looked at her. "Sorry, y'all." she said as she delivered swift kicks to their heads.

Remy immediately fell into unconciousness while Logan was a little woozy. He got a kick in the abdomen and lay gasping. "Don't worry, love. Right now you'll be in pain, but we'll make sure you heal." Cellya reassured as she put a tranqualizer in him.

----

I swear I will NEVER be doing a chapter this short again. I couldn't think of anything, so I went to the quickest option.


	12. Realization is a Cruel Enemy

Remy awoke to see that they were in a RV with Cellya driving. "Where is Remy?"

"Right now? Somewhere in Oklahoma. Sorry 'bout that." said Krista as she turned and looked at the group.

"Quoi happened to Remy?"

"Had ta knock ya out somehow. It was just a swift blow. Nothin' personal."

"Krista...de last time we met...y' were twelve an' Remy was thirteen. Remy be nineteen now an' y' be eighteen. Why are y' workin' for Sinister?"

"Same reason ya were, cajun."

"But-"

"No more questions, love."

" 'Ow did y' come t' work for him?"

"Long story short. I was framed."

"Quoi?"

"You try getting by when you got M.R.D looking for you and you're getting sued by your own parents for walking into their room while looking like a shadow! Once you get by that...I'll listen to whatever you have to say."

"Both of ya hush up 'cause we're here." Krista said as Cellya parked and Krista walked to his side. "Look, dude, I will do whatever I can in my power to help. Thing is I can't do that yet. We have to come up with a plan, but your girlfriend ain' to thrilled 'bout workin' with us. We've warned the X-men, but goody two shoes don' believe the bad guys. We're on our own."

"Dat is very reassurin'." Remy said sarcastically.

"Ya need ta cut the sarcastic remarks because Riptide and me are takin' care of ya. I won't be there all the time, so...for your safety...zip it."

"Well dis is great."

"Remy, you need to listen to her. Rogue is going to be his main priority for a while. Krista is trying to help, but you're not making it easy." Cellya said as she picked up Rogue.

"Quoi do y' want moi t' do?"

"For once? Pray. Your girl is goin' ta be through a LOT of pain."

"Remy don' know if y' haven' realised dis, but Remy not inta prayin' much."

"Would you if it got you your girls life, love?" Cellya asked sternly.

Remy glared at her as Krista helped him up and picked up LOgan. "Trust me. She's just tryin' ta help, Cajun."

"Remy would trust y' if we were on de same side."

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Krista said as she looked away.

"Chere...y' still mad at moi?"

"I saw ya kissin' Bella when yar girlfriend, MY friend, was in the room. Take a guess."

"Look, chere-"

"No! She was my BEST friend. YOUR one night stand. I feel bad for Rogue."

"Why?"

"She fell in love with a ladies man that takes a woman's body and uses it. When he's done...you throw it away."

"Dat not true! Remy love Roguey!"

Krista smirked and turned him to her. "Really? What if she couldn' touch? Would ya still run after her? Still chase her? Would ya still say ya love her? What if ya found out that she could NEVER touch? Ya would be giving up your life, Lebeau."

This quieted Remy. He always thought that Rogue would get her powers under control. Never did he assume that Rogue wouldn't control her powers. He always had faith in her because he knew she would. Would he still be persuing her?


	13. Two Enemies in One Chapter What Next?

Remy followed Cellya and Krista inside, but stopped when he saw a girl getting medical supplies ready. "Remy not going in dere."

"Remy-" started Krista.

"NON! Remy don' do medical wings."

Just then the girl looked up at him with solid black eyes. He felt different. Colder and he couldn't tell what others were feeling. She looked at him intensly and he felt weakened. Krista stood in front of him and immediately the feeling went away. "That's ENOUGH Orla. You have his powers, so now he can cooperate."

Krista knelt before Remy and helped him up. "Ya thought 'bout my questions, Lebeau?"

"Oui. Remy has an' he knows he amours her."

"I was hoping you would say that. Not many people can live with themselves when they realize that what I ask is true. Not many would still go after a girl if she couldn't touch. Rogue is lucky."

"So what y' said...it was all a test?"

"Yeah. Remy your my friend. I'm not gonna hurt ya unless it is necessary."

Remy smirked at this, but stopped when she lightly punched his shoulder. "Orla has your power right now so ya're weakened. Either ya do as we need then ya get your powers back, or ya don' get them back."

She led him to a medical table and released his hands. He grinned and kicked her legs out from under her. "OW!!" Krista protested as she landed on her butt.

"Desole, chere, but Remy not stayin'."

"Remy-" started Cellya.

"Non! Y' kidnapped mon chere!"

"Remy?"

Remy stood still as a hand gently touched his shoulder. He turned to see Orla's deep blue eyes starring at him. They were no longer black and VERY beautiful. "Oui, chere?" he asked as if hypnotized.

"Rogue is and will be fine. I am the one doing the expirements. If something is going on that I don't like then I can stop it. Sinister is nothing without us three. Don't be mad at Kristta. Just like you, she was put in a very compromising position."

"An' y' deux sighned up willingly?"

"Of course not!" said Cellya. "Sinister tricked us just as much as he tricked Krista. We're all in the same boat, love. You just don't see it."

Just then Krista stood and glared at Remy. he knew he had made a bad move and jeopardized their friendship. "Krista-"

"No. Ya blew it. Make friends outta these two. They'll be better than the girl who tried SAVIN' your life durin' the Morlocks episode."

"Quoi?"

"That's right. I went down there to WARN ya. Riptide figured out and punished me by turning me in ta Sinister. I didn't need help with my powers like ya! I tried savin' your butt, but got punished instead. People do crazy things for their friends." said Krista as she put Logan on a medical table and pulled out the tranqualizer. "He needs medical attention, Orla."

Krista watched as he slowly woke up and then started helping Rogue. Once the southern was set up and starting to wake up Krista started leaving. "Krista?" Remy tried again.

Krista ignored him and continued walking. A hand layed on his shoulder and he saw that it was Cellya. "Losing a friendship is horrible. Your friend ignoring you is even more horrible. You're lucky Orla is still on your side, or you might have been dead. Love, you might have made one of the biggest mistakes of your life. A mistake in this gave you two enemies."

"Quoi?"

"A mistake is an enemy as well as Krista. You formed two enemies witha few words."

Remy looked and saw Krista's shadow as she turned toward an observation room.

"Mon dieu. What have I done?"


	14. New Intruders and Small Truces

Krista walked into Sinister's office and leaned against the desk. She slowly looked around to see a moving shadow in the corner. "If I can see your shadow movin' then ya need ta work on it."

A man in a hooded cloak came from the shadows. His face wasn't visible except the creepy smile across his features. "Who are ya? What are ya doin' here?"

"I am here to...get information."

"If you don' get outta here right now then I will personally-"

Krista was cut off by a hand grasping her throat and squeezing. She gasped painful and slow breaths before he released her and she lay unconcious on the floor. The hooded man walked out of the room and didn't see Krista press a button under the desk.

-----Medical Room-----

Cellya kept a close eye on Remy as he watched Orla take blood samples. Rogue quietly lay on the bed as she stuck a needle in and drew blood. Logan watched as she took a sample of skin and then let him heal back up. Orla hated being watched so she frustratingly turned around. "Do you always watch people when they are trying to work?"

"Oui. Especially when dey are dealin' wit' mon cherie."

"He always does that, shugah. Ya neveh get use ta it."

"Well that's reassuring."

Cellya and Logan smirked as the three started arguing. Letting out a small chuckle, Cellya felt something buzz in her pocket. She looked and her eyes grew. "What's wrong, kid?"

"Orla?"

Orla looked up from her work and saw what Cellya held. "But it never goes off!"

"I know. He must be worried. Where is Krista?"

"How should I know? Remy angred her and then she ran off. We have to find her."

Orla quickly removed her doctor coat to reveal a green full body suit with a purple stripe around her chest and stomach. Black boots went up to her thighs and a purple scrunchie helped pull her hair into a ponytail. Cellya removed a black trench coat to reveal a black corset with a black skirt that slit open to her thigh on each side. Black thigh boots and fingerless gloves were the only other things she wore. "Where did y' get dose outfits?"

"Cellya made them." informed Orla.

"Whoa."

"Don't drool, love. It's impolite." Cellya said as she shut both the boys' jaws shut.

"So what do weh do, shugah?"

"You and Remy go find Krista. She can really help if this person isn't a mutant. I'll go find Sinister while Cellya and logan try and stall the intruder." Orla instructed as she walked out of the room:"Oh and Logan. We might be bad guys, but we aren't killers...so please...don't do something we'll regret seeing you do."

Logan growled something incoherently and Remy led Rogue out the door. They walked down the same hall until they reached a group of doors. "Which one, shugah?"

"Let's try dis one." Remy said only to find a storage closet.

"Nice choice, Remy." Rogue said sarcastically.

"Y' choose de next one den."

"Okay." Rogue said as she opened the door the door to see a desk and two chairs then...Krista.

Remy muttered something in french and Rogue said, "Sorreh, but ah think ah'm betteh at choosen doors."

"Lets just get her." said Remy as he stormed inside.

Rogue smirked and walked to Krista's side. She was sprawled on the floor and had a horrible bruise aound her neck. Remy walked over to her and checked for a pulse. "Krista? Petite?"

"Dude...I may be a year younger, but I ain' a "petite" as ya like to put it." Krista said as she slowly slipped into conciousness.

"Krista?" Rogue asked in disbelief.

"No. It is the easter Bunny. Yeah I am awake!"

Remy and Rogue smirked and helped her up. Remy tried hugging her only to get a fist in the mouth. "Merde! Quoi was dat for?"

"I have waited ta do that for a good five years. Now I got the chance." said Krista as she removed her trench coat to reveal a violet off shoulder t-shirt that split at each side to the middle of her ribcage, along with that black pants that had a slit to her knees and spread out at the bottom on each leg. Her boots went up to her knees and looked like stylish black, cowgirl boots. Her hair lay around her face and behind her glasses, you could see that her blue eyes shown furiously.

"Well chere?"

"Come on shugah. Have a small truce for now. It's difficult to do stuff with yar friends on the otheh sahde."

"...I guess. Now let's beat some enemy butt."


	15. Mesmero Danger for Rogue

Orla ran through the halls in search for Sinister. She hated his guts, but when it came to needing help where you work...he was the one to help. Taking a left, Orla ran into Vertigo and Riptide. ~Great...just my luck.~ "What are you doing away from the prisoners?" vertigo sneered.

"Looking for Sinister."

"Why? You don't even have the athority to even see him." sneered Riptide.

"Considering that I am smarter than both of you put together...I think I do."

"Shut up." said vertigo.

"What? Too stupid to think of a comback? That's stupid." said Orla as she shoved past them. She continued to run quickly down the halls until she reached the DNA room. Bursting through the doors, Orla looked around to see a figure in the shadows. "Who are you?"

The figure abrubtly turned around and Orla saw a tattoed man with a creepy smile on his face. "Who the heck are you?!" Orla demanded.

The man's gaze met her furious one and she immediately felt her gaze waver. Her mind cleared and she felt herself fall to the back of her mind. "Who...WHAT are you?"

"I am someone in need of asisstance and you'll be the one to do it."

Orla felt her concience feel chained and then fall under his control. ~NO!~ her mind screamed.

"It is too late young mutant. You're going to help me whether you like it or not."

Orla saw through her eyes as her body moved out of the room. She tried to fight it, but failed miserably. ~What are you going to do?~

"Easy. Use you and your powers to get what I want out of your friends and job."

~I won't let you!~

"Yes...it is funny. You did everything to releave yourself of your past mistakes...only to get a punch in the face by an old friend."

~...Mesmero?!~

"Who else? Apocolypse needs all of your friends AND you again."

Just then they saw Logan and Cellya running down the hall and towards them "Get away from her!" ordered Cellya as she blended into the wall.

"What if I want him to stay with me?" said the voice of Orla. ~NO! NO I DON'T WANT THIS!!~

"Orla? Are you crazy kid?"

"No I am not. Mesmero is an old friend of mine and I will kill you if it means that he stays alive."

~NO!! PLEASE!! NO!~

"Look...kid. I'm sorry, but he has to die." said Logan as he straightened.

"Then you will die too." said Orla as her eyes turned black.

Logan felt blood escape wounds that were suppose to be healed. He started panting and falling to the floor. Just then it released and he saw Orla being pushed away by Krista. "Mesmero! Leave her alone! Release your control!" krista ordered as she stood and pinned Orla to the floor. ~Thank you Krista!~

"Huh?" asked everyone but Mesmero. "Control?"

"Now Mesmero!!"

"Why dear Hypna....do you really want these people to know all the skeletons in your closet that could easily out count Mr. Lebeau's?"

Krista immediately looked into Orla's black eyes and begged her to fight it. "Orla...ya know how ta block him?"

"Wrong person to ask, Hypna." said Mesmero as he started trying to gain control over her.

"NO! You're wrong!" Krista said as she stood and gestured to the people surrounding him. "Try an' take ONE crack at them."

Mesmero did and several blocks formed around him. He couldn't get through. "What did you do?

"You've been blind, Mesmero. We're the ones with the power." said Cellya as she reformed her true tiger body. "Your just a tool that's been blind for far too long. Now we stop it."

"And how do you propose to do that."

"By this shugah." said Rogue as her bare hand touched her cheek.

Orla's eyes returned to their natural blue and krista released a breathe that she didn't know she had bbeen holding. "Good ta have ya back, Orla."

"You have no idea how good it feels to be back." Orla said as she hugged krista tightely.

"Petite?" Remy said from behind.

"WHAT!?!" Krista said as she turned around, but immediately her eyes widened as she saw that rogue couldn't let go. "Rogue! Let go!"

"A-Ah can'!"

Krista ran up to Rogue and yanked her off of Mesmero. He staggered and a smirk adorned his features. "MESMERO! What the HECK did ya do ta Rogue?"

"That's what we'd like to know, bub."

"Quoi's wrong wit' mon cherie?"

"TELL US!"

"Wouldn't keep us waiting, love."

Mesmero only smirked as Rogue looked at them with solid red eyes. Krista immediately recognized it and glared at Mesmero. "Ya have exactly TWO seconds ta release her."

"It is too late." said Mesmero as Rogue's other gloved hand grabbed Mesmero and they both shot through the air and out of the building.

Logan didn't know what happened, so he grabbed the closest two people to him, who happened to be Krista and Orla, and through them into the wall. His claws extracted and stayed at their necks. "You got some explainin' to do, bub."

------

Do any of you know what happened? If you do please review and take a guess. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	16. A Fake Krista and An Ignorant Woman

Krista tried loosening his grip on his claws only to have three meet her stomach. "I said you have some explainin' to do, bub. Now...either you tell all you know, or your blood will flow across the floor."

"Katie's sitting on her old front porch...watching the chickens peck the ground." Krista started singing.

"Who is Katie?" Logan questioned.

"KRSTA!" Orla screamed as Logan's eyes fogged.

"That's what ya get." Krista said as Logan released his grip and both girls fell on the ground.

Krista gripped her stomach and stood. She smirked as Logan straightened and Remy looked at her questioningly. "Petite?"

"Mister Lebeau. I thought I told you to NEVER call me that." said Krista as her eyes flashed yellow and she changed into Mystique.

"Mon dieu."

"I guess you could say that." said Orla as she backed into Remy and away from Mystique. "WAIT! How were you able to use kristas power? That isn't possible for a shapeshifter."

"One with a voice recorder can." said Mystique as she held one up with Krista's voice playing.

"Quoi are y' doin' here Mystique?"

"Looking for my daughter and this was one of the only ways I could think of it."

"How long has Krista been missing?" said Cellya.

"Well...I saw her a month ago and became her...three in a half weeks ago."

"WHAT!?! My BEST friend has been missing for a MONTH and I haven't known?" said Orla as her anger seethed out of her.

Orla started to use her power, but Cellya covered her eyes. "It be dat simple?" Remy asked.

Cellya only nodded as she tried to hide her smile. "Dat woulda been good to know."

She only dragged her away from Mystique and used her powers to shove Orla into the shadows. Then...Orla literaly became one. "Bien Dieu."

Both of the teens turned their attention to the women right as she threw a kick towards Cellya. She caught it and spun Mystique into the wall. Remy smirked and reached for a deck of cards. He lightly touched them and a spark was added to each. They flew into the air until Mystique was seen through the smoke that caused them. Cellya jerked Remy by the arm and pulled him into the shadows with her. Mystique looked around and felt around the walls. Cellya's shadow hand reached out and punched her in the face. Gasping, Mystique fell to the ground while Cellya left Remy and pinned her to the ground. "Where is Krista?"

Mystique grinned and shoved her off. Cellya landed in the wall and left a deep dent. "I'll tell you three on one question."

"Like I would go with that." Cellya sneered as she formed into a small shadow and blened into the floor.

"Where are you?" Mytique said as she stepped on Cellya's chest.

"OW!" Cellya said as she reappeared under her.

"There you are." said Mystique as she held a gun to her head. "Now...either get your friends out of the shadows...OR I can blast a bullet through your head."

"You don't take threats lightly, love. Give me a sec." she said as Mystique kept the gun to her head.

Cellya looked at the wall for what seemed like forever. Finally she seemed to find what she was looking for and had her hand meld into the wall. She quickly pulled out Orla who seemed to be gasping for breath. "Ho-How do y-you stand that?!"

"Built for it, love. While you're built to take other powers and use them for yourself." Cellya said as she moved further down the wall.

"What is SHE still doing here?"

"I'll tell you that she will help us get Krista AND Rogue back. After that...we'll let the two decide." said Cellya as she yanked a gasping Remy out of the wall.

"Never do dat 'gain."

"You don't tell me what to do." said Cellya as she shoved him back in.


	17. A Not Wanted Enemy

Krista awoke to a crash. She looked out of her cell door to see Mesmero coming in with a girl she had never seen before. Then it donned on her. Remy...Julien...coma...southern "skunk". This was his Rogue chere. "Mesmero! Let her go! She done nothin' to ya!"

"As complicated as your life may be..as well as your brain. This mutant is needed for Apocalypse. Remember? The man you helped me release."

Krista turned away as a tear slipped down her cheek. She tried so hard to forget those memeroies. Those NIGHTMARES. "She is nothin' important that ya can't find somewhere else."

"This girl is the only one that exists with her power. I hope you don't mind getting a room mate for a while." said Mesmero as he instructed her to go inside.

"Ya can't control her like that!"

"Watch me."

Krista let a low growl escape her throat as Mesmero locked the door and released his control over Rogue. She walked to the back of the cell wishing she had Cellya's power just then. Rogue slowly reopened her emerald eyes and looked around the cell. "Where am ah?"

"Hell."

Rogue turned and saw krista leaning against the wall. The only way she new it was her was because she recognized the outfit she wore. "What?"

"Look... I don't know what Mystique promised ya, but I can assure ya that ya ain't gonna find it here."

"Mystique? Ah haven' seen her since September."

"No. Ya saw her sooner. Might not have been blue, but ya did see her."

"What do ya-"

"Me. She disguised herself as me to get info from ya."

"WHAT!?"

"Don't worry. You'll soon be outta here and off to Remy."

"How do ya know 'bout us? Wait! You're-"

"Yeah."

"That witch! She lied to me AGAIN!"

Rogue started getting angry and Krista did what she could to calm her down. "Ya can chill. She does it to everyone."

"She shouldn'. It's pathetic."

"I know. I'm sorry, but ya can't stop her."

"What am ah doin' here?"

"I-I really don't know. They usually just stay upstairs all day. Not much to do here except...well...pray."

"How long have ya been here?"

"'Bout a month. I'll be nineteen tomorrow."

"Wow. Why did they take ya here?"

"My...powers."

"Oh." ~Ah should just leave it at that.~

"I'm sorry 'bout your power."

"No big deal."

"Yeah. Yeah, it is."

"Look...ah just got stuck with a curse. A horrible, rotten...deathly curse."

"Can ya touch?"

"Onleh Remy."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"Nothin'. Just how my powers work. there could be a chance that I could help ya."

"Really?" Rogue asked hopefully.

"Worth a shot. See...I think Apocalypse only likes your powers and the fact that ya hide yourself from others."

"Ah do not!"

"Oh, please. Ya isolate yourself from others, wear twice-your-size clothing, and have the goth look that ya obviously don't like."

"How do ya know all this?"

"...I just do."

Just then Apocalypse came down the stairs with Mesmero closely following. He looked at Rogue with a devious smile on his face. "ya touch her and I WILL stop ya." said Kirsta as she stood in front of Rogue.

"That is not your job, Hypna. You may stay quiet and watch the show." said Apocalypse as he used his power to pin her to the nearby wall.

Kirsta struggled against the pin and cursed when Apocalypse grabbed Rogue fearsly. "Leave her alone!"

"Rogue remembers me enough, so I am sure this will not be that painful."

Rogue inded remembered him, but NOT in a pleasant way. She wanted to esape, but some force kept her still. Watching Krista look at her made her want to scream. There was such regret and pain in those eyes that it made her feel needed. Atleast in a good way. "Krista?"

Krista looked away as tears streamed down her face. ~Remy will never forgive me for this.~ "Apoca-crap face." Apocalyspe turned around with a raised eyebrow. 'Why hurt some pain in the butt like her, when ya could torture someone who WILL cry, who WILL be in pain. That girl is nothin' when ya spend enough time with her."

Rogue was furious that Krista was making fun of her. She thought the girl was her friend! "Who the heck are ya and what have ya done ta Krista?"

"Shut it, crap head." Krista choked out.

"What is your problem?"

~That's what I'd like to know.~ Krista thought. "So what do you have in mind?" asked Mesmero.

"Easy. Get her boyfriend, Re-Gambit. After that just torture one after the other. I swear nothin' will please ya more."


	18. A Betraying Friend becomes an Enemy

Remy watched as Orla and Mystique faught for the...seventh time? They were trying to decide how they were going to help Rogue. He looked at Cellya as she rolled her eyes and cupped her mouth. "HEY!!!"

The girls turned to her and she said, "This isn't going to get Rogue OR Krista back. Mystique, I have no idea of what you're doing here. This has nothing to do with you."

"Yes, it does. Rogue is my daughter."

"So? Love...you ABANDONED Rogue. What makes you think she'll want you back?"

Now Remy was just ticked off. None of these girls were doing anything to get his girls back. He reached into one of his many pockets and pulled out a deck of cards. Just as he was about to blow it up a girl ran into the room. It was Vertigo. "Th-The base is being attacked!!" said Vertigo before passing out.

"Oh, great." said Cellya as she ran out of the room, followed by the others.

"Quoi could it be?"

"The X-men, Brother-hood...Apocalypse." Cellya whispered the last name, but it didn't go unnoticed by Remy.

"Apocalypse?"

"Y-yeah. He came one year and left the next. Each year is the same, love. We never know."

"Dat's crazy!"

The four mutants took a turn and found themsleves in a room full of destruction. "Mon dieu."

"Mon dieu is right, love. Someone trashed the base."

"Not really. We just needed to get your attention."

All three turned to see Krista standing there as if she had never left. "Krista!" said Orla as she ran to hug her.

Krista backed away and into a wall. "Petite? Quoi is wrong?"

"I can't tell ya. Look, I don't have much time. Rogue is in danger. They're looking for Remy. Ya guys gotta get 'er. Apocalypse is goin' to make her his...queen."

"Dat's insane!"

"Duh!"

"He can't do that to my daughter!"

"Why didn't you get here sooner, love!?"

"Okay. Everyone just SHUT UP." They were silenced by Krista's strong voice as she turned to Remy. "Remy...I made a HUGE mistake all those years ago and I'm sorry. I tried fixing this one, but Rogue doesn't trust me because of what I've said. Ya have ta let them take ya, so they will take ya ta Rogue."

"Quoi? Why can't y' get free from dere grasp?" Remy asked as he took a step closer to her.

Krista looked away from them and said, "I just can't."

"What are you talking about, love? You always have a choice."

"I just-"

"Because she's setting us up. Rogue is in danger, yes, but she is part of it. This is just to get us caught and in Apocalypse's grasp." Mystique said with a knowing smirk.

"Krista would NEVER do that! She's my friend!" Orla said while trying to defend Krista.

"Is dis true, petite? Is dis a set-up?"

Krista took off her glasses and rubbed the tears from her eyes. She didn't want them to find out. She just wanted Rogue to be okay. "yeah. Yeah, it is true. I was trying to get y'all to help Rogue..., but Mystique is right. This is a set-up. I did all of this and I'm not sure if y'all CAN save Rogue."

Remy, Cellya, and Orla looked at Krista in shock. This couldn't be happening. She was their FRIEND. "But-"

"No buts, Orla. I'm basically BETRAYING y'all."


	19. Understanding Krista No New Enemies

Mesmero watched as Krista gave away the true plan. "NO!"

He stormed out of the room and to Rogue's cell. She was messing with her gloves, she was so bored out of her mind. "What d'ya want?" she asked not even looking up.

"I thought that you should know the truth about Hypna."

"Ya mean the lahin' witch that made meh believe ah could trust her? No. Ah don' wanna know the truth."

"Yes. She is that in many ways, but not for the ways you believe. I wasn't the one who hypnotized you for Apocalypse. That was Hypna." Memsero said, ignoring the last comment.

"What?" Rogue asked as she finally looked up.

"You didn't think she got that name for her _dazzling_ charms did you? I don't have nearly as good as hypnotizing powers as her, but I was able to get her. She did all of that with ease."

"A-ah don' believe ya."

"Shame. You're willing to believe the lies that don't exist over the truth that does. " he said as he turned away.

"Why did she do it?"

A smirk graced his features as he turned around. She was in his trap. "Because she is more than people think."

"Huh?"

"Apocalypse is Krista's great, great, great, great, great grandfather."

"But she's Texan."

"Actually, she is Australian, Texan, Indian, more things than you know. Just because she says she is one thing doesn't mean she isn't another."

"Ah don' believe ya."

"That is your choice to make."

Mesmero walked away just as Krista stormed through the doors. She was crying like crazy from what she just did. "The deed is done. They'll be coming and destroying me once they do."

"I wonder what Charles will do about it."

"Nothin'. I went ahead and got him out of the way."

"Ya killed Charles!!??"

"No, Rogue. Krista, doesn't kill. She...what do you do, Krista?"

"...Hypnotize them ta stay outta my way. Ororro is out of the way as well."

"Logan?"

"Couldn't find him."

Mesmero smirked and left the room. Krista walked over to Rogue's cell and leaned against it. "He told ya didn't he?"

Rogue got up and punched Krista through one of the openings of the cell door. Krista staggered back at the force of the punch and held her jaw in place. "Take a guess."

"Rogue, ya don't know the full story."

"Ah know enough."

"Always the stubborn one. Well...atleast I know where Anya get's it from."

"What?"

"Nothin'. Remember? Ya know enough." said Krista said as she stormed out of the room.

Rogue leaned against the wall and looked around the room. "When will they get here?"

Krista listened outside of the room. Her jaw was throbbing and she was pretty sure a bruise would be left. "Why doesn't she just use her powers?"

"Because while you were gone, Apocalypse...locked them away."

Krista turned to see Mesmero standing behind her. "How much did ya hear?"

"I heard you mention her future. You need to stop talking to Irene."

"I know."

"Then start acting like it." said Mesmero as he walked away.

Krista leaned against a nearby wall and whispered, "Soon I won't need to."

* * *

Why did I mention Anya? I have no idea. She won't be in this story though. I have enough of my own characters in this thing. Sorry that it isn't that long, but I hoped this helped you understand Krista and why she regrets so much.

Click the review button for me and tell me what you think. It's that simple. The next chapter will be added soon. :D

- Anna Marie Darkholme


	20. Information on Apocalypse's Plan

Rogue slept harshly through the night while Krista tried finding Logan on a machine. It was kind of like Cerebro, but to the next level. She typed in his power, real name, and what he looked like. All she got was a man who was supposedly dead for about fifty to sixty years. "O' course!"

Krista then typed in his age (unknown to me) and re-searched. This time she got him. "Oh, James. Maybe ya can help me."

She burried her head in her hands and let small, muffled tears fall. hearing a groan, she turned around and saw Rogue in the middle of a nightmare. Krista got up and unlocked the door. She gently shook Rogue, but when she awoke...Rogue's eyes were solid black. "No! Not now, Memsero!" she whispered harshly. "Rogue...don't make me use my powers. Stay away from Mesmero."

Rogue hardly listened, so Krista whispered/sang, "_Listen to your heart. When he's calling for you., listen to your heart. There's nothing else you can do. I don't know where your going and I don't know why, but listen to your heart. before you tell him goodbye...listen to your heart."_

Rogue's eyes faded into their natural emerald green and then focused on Krista. "What do ya need o' meh?"

Krista turned away as Rogue's voice questioned what she wanted. "Nothin'. Go back to your normal owner and fight Mesmero. That's all I ask."

Rogue's head cleared and she stared at Krista puzzeldly. "Sorry." Krista said as she got up and left the cell.

Rogue realised that Krista didn't even lock the cell. Almost as if she was begging her to leave. "Ya don' want meh ta stay?"

"I want the exact opposite, Rogue."

"But...your related to Apocalypse."

"So?"

* * *

Remy watched Orla and Cellya piloted the jet they rode in. Mystique had ditched and went her own way to look for Rogue. "Why do you keep looking at us, love?"

"Did y' really help Apocalypse?"

"No. I didn't. Only Orla and Krista did."

"We did it unwillingly, but...yeah. We did."

"Y' coulda fought it."

"No. No we couldn't of. Imagine the most powerful mutant in the world. Then imagine that mutant controlling you."

"Oh."

* * *

Rogue watched Krista as she tried stalling Apocalypse. "Ah don' get it."

"What?"

"Why do ya trah an' stop Apocalypse's plan when you're related ta him?"

" 'Cause I don't think that only the most powerful mutants should survive."

"What?"

"Apocalypse wants ya to destroy, or in your case absorb, the weaker mutants so that only the storng ones exist."

"But then they'll be in mah head."

"Yeah. And then he can absorb the psyches from your head to make himself more powerful."

"But if ah run away-"

"He's planning on makin' ya his queen."

"NO! H-he can'!"

"He'll try his hardest. THAT'S why I'm tryin' to stop it and fix it."

"...Thank ya."

* * *

"Do y' know why HE needs mon chere, Orla?"

"I'm not entirely sure. he might use her for her powers, looks..." Orla whispered the next part in hope of him not hearing, "Or to make her his queen."

"Quoi?!"

"Nothing." Cellya said before Orla could reply.

"Orla?"

"Well...Apocalypse will need more power constantly. To do this he'll need a mutant that can give him power, but not make him to weak."

"So he'll use Rogue."

"Mais...can' he find someone else?"

"Someone that has a good percent of another being in them? That, if touched by him, won't get weak? Or atleast not for a while? I don't think so, love."

"Mon dieu. We have t' save her."


	21. Two Friends Become Two Enemies

**Hey everyone! I am glad that y'all seem to be enjoying this story. I could tell by no bad reviews. I wanted to tell you guys that this chapter will be centered around Krista and Orla. They hd a great friendship and this will be a difficult time for them both.**

**Shout Outs!:**

**lilanimefan247- **Thanks for sticking with this story so much. It means alot that you enjoy it so much. :D

**Grace-Peace-and-Cat-Fights-** I'm glad that you're enjoying the story so far. I can't wait to read more of your stories. ;D

**PyrusAngel-**You sticking with THIS story AND Goodbye means alot. Thanks. XD

**Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter just as much as the others!**

* * *

Orla watched as Remy and Cellya slept...harshly. It had been three days and still they couldn't find Rogue. They had decided to give up on Krista after the last visit from her. The girl continued to call, do video chats, e-mail, txt, anything to distract them. Orla wanted to believe that she was trying to help, but it was too hard. All the facts pointed against her. Just then Orla's phone rang and the caller i.d said Krista. Ignoring it, Orla returned to flying the jet. The phone was quiet for a minute, but then the phone rang again. "Stop calling me, Krista!" Orla whispered as she turned off her phone.

* * *

Krista tried calling Orla's phone again, but it immediately went to voicemail. She groaned and through the phone against a wall. "Dang it!" she said as she saw it almost bust.

"Ya trahin' ta get ahold o' yar friend?"

"Yeah. She hates me SO much. I never wanted any of this yet I have to pay for it."

"Shugah, if ah've learned anehthin' 'bout ya...it's that yar lahfe sucks."

"Gee, thanks." Krista said sarcastically.

"What ah mean bah that is, even though ya don' get ta choose alot o' yar lahfe...ya trah and make the best o' it. Ya regret alot o' the choices people make fer ya and afteh that ya trah and fix 'em. Orla has a great friend...thing is she jus' don' know it yet."

"Yeah. I guess." Krista whispered.

* * *

Orla fell asleep at the wheel and Remy jolted awake at the difference in the flight pattern and looked at Orla's slumped body. "Petite?"

Orla groaned and slowly awoke. She turned to Remy and smiled sleepily. Remy smirked and hurried to the control panels. She followed his gaze and was awake immediately. "Aw, crap!" Orla said as she hurried to fix the flight pattern.

"Fall asleep?"

Orla yawned as she said, "yeah. I didn't mean to though."

"It be fine. Everyone needs their sleep."

"I know," Orla yawns again, "But Krista constantly calling me doesn't help."

"She keeps calling y'?"

As if to prove her point, Orla's cell rang and the caller was Krista. Orla reached for it, but Remy beat her and grabbed it. He pressed the answering button and held it to his ear. "Orla!? Thank God! I was hoping ya'd answer! I am SOOOOO sorry 'bout all of this. Please forgive me. ...Orla?"

"Bonjour, Krista. It's Remy."

"Oh. Hey, Remy. Can ya please put Orla on. It's really important that I talk to her."

"Desole, Krista, but Remy don' t'ink dat it be de best idea dat y' talk t' Orla."

"Ya sound like her dad and anyway, when do ya ever follow the best idea?"

"Since now. Look, Krista, Remy don' t'ink dat Orla should talk t' de enemy."

"That didn't stop ya from talkin' to Rogue."

"Hey! Don' go bringin' meh inta this convehsation!" came Rogue's voice from the other end.

"Mon cherie is good?"

"Duh! Look, _Gambit. _I wouldn't hurt Rogue on purpose. Now please put Orla on the phone."

"Non! Remy not lettin' y' anywhere near Orla."

Orla had had enough of this one-sided conversation and snatched the phone away from Remy. "Hello?"

"Orla! Thanks for gettin' Remy off the phone."

"It's okay, but I think he's right."

"...What?" Krista had whispered so quietly that Orla wasn't sure if she heard right.

"I don't think it's best if we talk."

"But Orla...we're friends. Best friends even."

"That ended when you joined the enemies side."

"Orla-"

"I'm sorry, Krista. Look, I gotta go. Bye."

"Yeah. Yeah, bye."

Orla hung up the phone as a tear slid down her cheek. "Y' okay, petite?"

"Ye-yeah. Atleast...I hope so."

* * *

Krista shut the phone and slammed it against the table. This time it did bust and she turned away from Rogue. "Krista?"

"I'm fine. All I did was lose my best friend." Krista said as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Ah'm sorreh, shugah."

"It's fine. I'm use to either being abandoned...or hated."


	22. Stalling, Logan's Back, and Teasing

The next day, Rogue awoke to shouting and fighting. She looked up to see Krista fighting with Mesmero. "Ya can't! He put ME in charge of her so I get to decide when he does."

"I am his right hand mutant. You answer to me!"

"No! I am twenty times the mutant you'll EVER be! I can control ya right now and there would be NO way of stopping it."

Mesmero's anger got the best of him and he punched her. "How DARE you! There is no possible way on EARTH that you'd control me!"

"Wanna bet!?"

"Do it and see what Apocalypse does," Krista stepped back and looked away. "See? You have no guts to even try. Just sing a word and I'd be under your control."

Krista looked about ready to do it, but something held her back. The guilt. "Krista?"

Both mutants turned towards Rogue and Krista immediately paled. "Tell her, Hypna. Tell her how your powers truly work."

"...When I sing...I have control over whoever is within range. The longer I sing...the wider and longer I control a group of people. It just depends."

"Tell her the rest."

"...I can also read recent thoughts. That was one of the main reasons I knew ya were goin' out, or atleast wanted to, with Remy."

"Continue."

"Plus if I snap my fingers I can easily come up with a mode of transportation. It could even be the military's newest transportation. It would just matter what I needed it for."

"Thank you for telling." said Mesmero with an evil grin.

"Rogue-"

Rogue stared at Krista with shock. She had never known a mutant that could have three powers. Well besides Remy. "Ya neveh told meh." she stated.

"Well...I guess you are right. Apocalypse could use one more day of sleep." Mesmero said before stalking out of the room.

"Rogue, I needed to know that ya wouldn't be scared of me. To do that I had to hide my powers."

"Ya thought I would be scared of ya? Shugah, mah poweh makes meh feel lahke a VAMPIRE. Ah couldn' beh scared o' ya even if ya wanted meh ta."

"...Thanks. I need that. No one knows the full extent of my powers. Well...besides ya, Mes, and Apoc."

* * *

Logan lay, strapped on a medical table and shifted uncomfortably. Shaking his head to clear it, he sat up and looked around. There was no one in the room except a doctor. "Who are you?"

The doctor turned and he realised that it was a woman. "Uh...You're not suppose to be up."

"Well I am. Now who the HECK are you, kid?!"

"Lorna."

"Lorna? What kinda name is that?"

"What kind of name is _Wolverine_?" Lorna said while holding up a pair of dog-tags.

"My codename. Now give those back!"

"Considering I am the person who brought you here, AND I can control you."

"Yeah right."

Lorna smirked and held out her hand. His claws extracted against his will and he looked at her in shock. "What the-"

"Told you. You may go now."

Logan's claws retracted and the metal cuffs released him. He slowly stood and started leaving only to have a question. "Lorna?"

"Yeah?" Lorna said while turning to him.

"Do you know where I can find some friends o' mine?"

"Well...you could ask Irene. She seems to know everything these days."

"Where can I find her?"

"No one knows. She comes to you unless you're related to her. The only people I know who are is...Mystique and Rogue." Lorna said while turning back to her work.

"Thanks. I'll see if I can find her."

* * *

Orla watched Cellya and Remy pilot the jet. She was suppose to be sleeping, but she was to...upset. She still wanted to be friends with Krista, but with the way things were turning out...that wouldn't be happening. Standing up, Orla headed up to the control panel and watched while Remy guessed which buttons were which. "This is the auto-pilot button." she said while she saw him guess its name five different times.

"Y' suppose t' be sleepin', petite."

"I couldn't. You were guessin' too many things wrong." she said with a small smile.

Cellya chuckled a bit and looked at the two. They were funny friends that continued to tease each other. "Y'all done flirting?"

"What?!" Orla said as she turned her attention to Cellya.

"See? E'en Cellya sees dat you're int' moi."

"Oh, shut up." she said as she slapped him upside the head.

"Ow!"

"Now I really wonder how Rogue lives with you."


	23. The battle is being Set Up

Cellya watched as the sky cleared and a GIGANTIC piece of land was floating in the air. "What the- You guys!"

Remy and Orla looked up from their poker game, which Orla had been losing, and saw the land. "Whoa!"

"Mon dieau!"

Orla turned back to him and said, "You saw that too much."

"Enough! The point is that that's either Apocalypse's place, or just a stupid peice of rock. Orla, you find a way in. Remy, check the profile for each of the enemies."

"Oui, madmosielle." Remy said as he looked on the laptop.

Cellya circled the land more than once, but found no place to enter. "Dang! How do they do this?"

"What?" Orla asked as she looked up.

"This place is as locked up as the M.R.D holding cells."

"Then HOW are we goin' t' get in, femme?"

"I...have no idea."

"Merde!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just give me a sec." Cellya said with a roll of her eyes.

Cellya brought up a 3-d version of the area and visualized on a certain section in the north-western area. "Over here," Cellya gestured to a piece of land that was clear of any mistief. "Looks clear of any weapons and mutants. We can try and find an entrance over there and then sneak in."

Cellya dragged her finger over the map and it zoomed in on the area. There was a door on the side of the building and it seemed safe. "We'll have to take precautions. That means that we'll be spliting up. Any of us finds Krista...you know what to do."

* * *

Krista looked out her bedroom window to see a HUGE jet (NOT exagerating peoples) floating outside. "Aw, crap! Now they show up!?"

She quickly stormed out of the room and headed outside. Looking up, Krista saw the jet hovering over the air and she groaned. Snapping her fingers, the jet appeared right next to her. They NEVER know when to quit!" she said as she read their recent thoughts.

_I can't believe that we HAVE to fight my ex-best friend! _

_De femme will pay for helpin' Apocalypse an' Mesmero!_

_I can't believe my friend is who I am up against. They aren't prepared for this._

She rolled her eyes and slipped through the back. Looking at the map, Krista saw their plan and snuck back out. As she turned and walked inside her eyes widened. Mesmero was trying to take over Rogue again. "No! Stop, Mesmero!" Krista said as she tried fighting him.

"You're too late, Hypna." Mesmero said as he sent a mental attack her way.

Krista fell to the ground and whispered, "I gotta help Remy." before she slipped into unconciousness.


	24. The Real Betrayal and the Real Battle

Remy walked in with the girls, well...more of RAN in. The place was deserted except for Mesmero, who was standing in the corner. "How wonderful for you to make it."

"Where is Rogue, Love?"

"Not Krista?"

"Non. De femme used us."

"Nope. She used herself."

"What?" the three mutants asked simultaniously.

"She used herself to fix all of YOUR problems."

"Oh, God." Orla said when she realised what she had done.

"Remy don' believe y'." Remy sneered.

"Remy!!"

Everyone turned to see Rogue locked in a cell. She looked weak and tattered, but her eyes denied that. "CHERE!"

They headed towards the door only to have a strong force block them. They turned to Mesmero, but he nodded at Rogue. Her eyes were solid black and both, Remy and Orla recognized it. "Stop it, Mesmero!"

"I am sorry, but it is not possible."

"Why not?" asked Cellya as she took a fighting stance.

"Because then you would lose him." said Mesmero as a hypnotized Logan came from the halls.

"Logan!" Orla screamed.

They tried running to him, but a blue figure blocked them with his power. "Rogue came in handy while you were busy." said Mesmero as they saw the REAL Apocalypse.

"Oh, no."

"Mon dieau."

"Oh, God."

They saw the bored look on Apocalypse's face and cringed. He didn't seem to know what was going on, but they all knew better. "He is stronger than last time and it is all thanks to your little Rogue."

"Non! She couldn' o' done it."

"Oh, but she did. Just think of it this way. If you had actually let Hypna help you...then you wouldn't be in this predicament."

"Dat not true!"

"Yeah. Yeah, it is. I knew she could help, but your bloody pride was in the way." Cellya whispered.

"She lies. She was under my control the whole time." Mesmero said as Cellya looked away.

"Is dat true?"

"N-yes." Cellya said as she traded places with Logan and he snapped out of his trance.

"What the- Gumbo?"

"Oui, Wolvie."

"Logan...we just made a huge mistake that could have cost Rogue and Krista their LIVES."

* * *

**Oh my gosh! Please don't review me and tell me that that was confusing. This took forever to write and I REALLY hope you like. Sorry 'bout havin' Cellya switch sides, but it won't last long. Thing is I got a playing card up my sleeve. It is....not going to be said right now.**


	25. The End?

An hour earlier-

Krista groaned as she slowly slipped into consciousness. "What the heck?" Krista said as she looked around the room.

No one was there and the room was destroyed. She looked at her lower half as a wave of pain washed through her. There was a side of a wall laying on one of her legs, completely immobilizing it. Trying to move it Krista screamed in pain as she felt it dig deeper into her. The scream echoed around the room as pain claimed her whole body. Looking at it again, she groaned. "I don' want to get surgery AGAIN."

Looking around, she saw that it was too late. Apocalypse was out. "CRAP! I try and do good, but look where it gets me."

Looking one last time, Krista held on to her leg as well as she could...and pulled. A cry escaped her lips as she fell back. She looked at the now busted door and heard voices. Remy, Orla, and Cellya where here. "Of all the people!" Krista said as she looked down at her leg again. "Well..better late then never."

She pulled out one of her small weapons and thanked the lord for mesmero's stupidity. Holding out the laser, Krista broke the piece of concrete in two. Looking at her leg, Krista saw how bloody it was. "And this is why it doesn't come in handy to be a mind controller when ya CAN be a flyer."

Krista ripped apart her trench coat and tiedit as tight as she could around her wound. The bleeding hardly stopped, but she knew it would later. "Well...time to try out this miserable leg."

She slowly stood, but toppled to the ground and hissed in pain. Looking at the door, Krista heard slightly loud voices as Remy said, "She used herself to fix all of YOUR problems."

Krista immediately cursed Mesmero for telling them her true intentions. She tried again to stand and succeeded in doing so. As she tried walking to the door all of their words went unnoticed to her until she reached the door and Orla said, "Logan!"

"Logan." Krista whispered as she saw his shadow down the hall. "Oh, crap. He used Rogue."

Apocalypse's blue gaze landed on where she stood. She quickly leaned behind a scattered concrete wall and hid. He didn't notice her, so she stood again. Limping out and into the hall, she walked with the shadows. Taking a left, Krista was able to see the whole scene play before her without anyone noticing. "She lies. She was under my control the whole time."

"Is dat true?"

"N-Yes."

Krista saw Cellya walk to Mesmero's side and held back a gasp. _Cellya wouldn't do that, right? _She watched as Logan walked over to Orla and Remy and said, "What the- Gumbo?"

"Oui, wolvie."

"Logan...we just made a huge mistake that could have cost Rogue and Krista their LIVES."

"Oh, so true." said Mesmero as he unchained Rogue. She fell to the ground and Remy ran to her side.

"She's here." Rogue whispered.

"Quoi, chere?" Remy whispered back.

"Krista. She's here."

"How do y' know?"

"Use your empathy, shugah."

Remy did and felt confusion from Logan, regret from Orla, sorrow from Cellya, power from Mesmero, faith from Rogue, NOTHING from Apocalypse, and one other feeling that he realised was pain and hurt from Krista. He looked into the corner and saw her shape as she leaned against the wall. "Youre right, chere."

"For once...ah'm actualleh more than glad."

He chuckled, but stopped when Apocalypse looked at them and then held up his hand. "Get away from my queen."

"Feelin's gone, shugah."

Remy helped her stand and a voice came out from above the rest. "If ya know what's best for ya, you'll take that back."

They all looked to see Krista's peircing sky blue eyes almost glow in the shadows. She was angry and it was noticable. "Petite?"

"Yeah." Krista said as she limped out of the shadows.

"You can do nothing, supposed granddaughter. Your task is complete. You may go now."

"No. I'm not goin' ANY where." she said as she cracked her knuckles.

"You can't even fight, Hypna." said Mesmero with a smirk.

"If ya don't remember...I don't need to be close to a person to use my powers." Krista said as she stood in a strong stance.

"You don't have the guts."

"Remy, Orla. get the others outta here."

"But-" said Orla as Remy said, "Mais-"

"GO!" she ordered agian.

Remy and Orla helped Rogue and Logan out of there. Cellya tried to go, but Remy sent her a death glare...besides...Mesmero ordered her to stay.

"Give us your best shot." he said with an evil smile. "You know it will destroy you to even try and contain Apocalypse."

"Then I better do my best." Krista said.

A smirk appeared on Krista's face as she looked out the window and saw the others leave in the jet. "Go ahead and try, supposed granddaughter."

"_No one knows what it's like...to be the bad girl. To be the sad girl behind these blue eyes. And no one knows...what it's like to be hated. To be fated to telling only lies. But my dreams...they aren't as empty as my concience seems to be. I have hours...only lonely. My love is vengeance that's never free. No one knows what it's like to feel these feelings. Not like I do. I BLAME YOU! No one bites back as hard. Not on their anger. None of my pain and woe can show through." _

Krista was running out of breathe because she couldn't pause through the whole song. If she did...she would lose them, so she held on. She continued to sing and change lyrics to fit her life.

_"But my dreams...they aren't as empty as my concience seems to be. I have hours...only lonely. My love is vengeance that's never free. No one knows what it's like...to be mistreated. To be defeated. Behind blue eyes. No one knows how to say that they're sorry and don't worry. This time...I'm not telling lies. But my dreams...they aren't as empty as my concience seems to be. I have hours...only lonely. My love is vengeance that's never free! No one knows what it's like to be the bad girl. To be the sad girl. Behind my blue eyes!"_

Krista saw Mesmero, Apocalypse, and Cellya fall under her hypnosis. She smiled and said, "Die. Do nothing, but DIE today."

As those words escaped Krista's lips, Apocalypse followed them. He used his powers and made the rest of the building collapse. Krista was in the mess. In the rubble. In the disaster. But this time...she wasn't the bad guy...and she was happy with just that. Remy, Rogue, and the others DID watch the building collapse. Everyone except Logan DID cry. Thing is...they all knew it was for the best.

After that...I guess you could say that the story Meeting Enemies has come to an end, bu if you don't want it to...tell me. I got MANY more enemies up my sleeve, but I need to know if you want it to end there.


End file.
